Love the way you lie
by rYn95
Summary: When abused single mom Hannah and her toddler Mia, come into the chapman's lives,and ask for help, nothing will ever be the same. This is my first story, please read and review. Leland chapman/OC M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

$%*#$%I hope you like this story, its the first one i've tryed writeing and i like to start the chapters off with a song.I DONT own any rights to any of the original cast and crew of 'Dog the bounty hunter' Im sorry if i dont update properly, we just found out my uncle has stage four liver cancer, and the doctors are giveing him six months to live. I will be helping my aunt, and wont alawys be around a computer. But please i will try to update as much as possible. PLEASE read:)*#$%*

Love the way you Lie!

Rihanna:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fucking hates me, and I love it, wait

Where you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snapped "who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Rihanna:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
You ever love somebody so much,  
you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin', fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

You'd swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others' face,  
spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push pull each others' hair, scratch claw bit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em, so lost in them moments when you're in 'em

It's the rage that took over, it controls ya both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways,  
guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over  
It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over

But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Rihanna:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded, baby please

Come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall

Next time, there will be no next time, I apologize,  
even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of  
The games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Rihanna:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

~Hannah's POV:~

He was storming through the house looking for my defenseless little girl, that i hid in my room under my bed, just moments before. I'd never seen his anger pointed towards my little girl like this before. It was usually

just me, i could handle it if it were just me, but not her. She was all i had in this world.

After searching through the tiny house, and pushing me forcefully out of the way every time i got near him, he started to make his way towards the back, to our room. Thats when i got terrifired. I ran up to him and

started yelling and hitting his back, trying to force his anger on me and not our toddler.

He turned on me with a menacing look and pushed me towards the wall with all his power, i banged my head and saw stars for a second. I tryed to regain my balance only to be pushed back down. I looked up at him,

and he looked down at me in disgust, "You know you and that good for nothing bastard, make me do this, its all your fauly, it always is." he yelled in my face, and then took a step back and kicked me on the ribs,

with his steal toed work boots. He did this over and over and over again until he got tired of that on moved on to hitting me in my face.

Once he decided he was bord of beating me, he threw me to the ground again, "make sure this shit hole is cleaned, by the time i get back, and make me a good dinner,Im going to work." He spit at her for the last

time and stormed out of the house.

I must have blacked out because, the next time i woke up. I woke up to my little girl crying and shakeing me yelling "mommmmmy".

I grabbed her to me and just cryed, i don't know how long we sat there for, but by the time i looked at he cable box the green ight flashed, 12:30 P.M.

Thats when i knew what i had to do, i scooped my baby up and sat her in the liveing room with the tv while i went to go clean my self up.

One Hour later, I was dressed and had my toddler, Amelia aKa:Mia, dressed. I tried to clean up the bruises that covered my body with long bluegenes and long sleeve shirt, even in the Hawaiian heat, and put on my

huge sunglasses and swebt my auburn bangs in front of the side of my face as best i could.

I buckled mia in her carseat and started the car, as i tried to remember the directions to Da Kine bailbonds. After multiple failures we finaly pulled up in front of the Bailbonds office.

I turned of the ignition to my 2008 blue ford fusion, it was an im sorry present after one of the worse beatings he gave me.

I sat there for a few minutes and couldnt believe what i was about to do, thats when i was kicked out of my daze, by my little girl getting restless. I hoped out and went to the back to get my baby girl and made my

way to the front of the doors.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~Beth Chapmans POV:~

I was sitting in the front room on the black leather couch talking to my daughter Cecily, when i heared the chimes of the front door being pushed open. I looked up and saw a young girl of about twenty or twent-one

walk in with a toddler in her arms. As she approched me i could see a big bruise forming on her forhead and one on her chin, i could tell there were more, but couldnt see them due to her hair and sunglasses.

"Can i help you, hon?" i asked her softly. She looked me in the eye and said "yes, i'd like to with draw a bond."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~Hannah's POV:~

"Yes, i'd like to with draw a bond." I spoke shakely, as i looked at the tall, busted blond that stood infront of me.

"Okay" she spoke slowly," may i ask why?" She asked with confusion written on her face.

"Because I've had it with the dirt bag that did this." I all but yelled as i yanked of my glasses and pushed my hair back, I heard her gasp and a lookof pity came across her face.

"Well then, come back to my office so we can talk, i got some juice back there to for your little girl." She spoke to me and Mia.

I followed her nack with my little girl in my arms, and sat in one of the black leather arm chairs.

"Okay ,whats his name?" She asked when she sat don and handed me the pineapple juice to give to my toddler, as she sat at computer.

"Kaha'i Okole, his nicknames are Kai and Ok." I told Beth as she started typing on her keyboard.

"and you name?" She looked up at me,"you know cause your the co-signer." She answred my confused look.

" Oh okay, It's Hannah Lemly." I answered in my country accent.

she gave me a few papers to fill out and once i hand them back she looked at me and said," You are afficialy off of it, now we have to bring him i and book him." She spoke as she looked at me.

I paused and looked at her, and spoke,"He's going to run once he hears yal are after him," i paused,"and he's gonna come after me." I said as that for the first time dawned on me.

Hope you like it, Its my first story. If yo dont like something about it, want me to fix anything or have any ideas review and message me. Sorry for any mis spellings.


	2. Chapter 2 SORRY!

&^#*^#$%&%*Hey guys, sooooooo sorry that i havent updaed in forever, i have been dealing with a lot,my uncle passed away a few months ago and multiple other family things... but be asured i am working on another chapter, it'll be a little bit im working on it:) !$$#^&^*(&

#%($#^%^%&^(%Please keep reading my story and be patient with me,talk to yal soon...%$^%&


End file.
